marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ororo Munroe (Bio-Synth) (Earth-161)
, | Relatives = Ororo Munroe (genetic template); Ghost Panther (energy patterns given human form); David Moreau (creator); T'Challa (husband, deceased); | Universe = Earth-161 | BaseOfOperations = Wakanda; Formerly Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Scar stretching from above her left eye to her right cheek | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Queen of Wakanda; Formerly adventurer, subversive | Education = | Origin = Mutant clone | PlaceOfBirth = Genosha | Creators = Chris Claremont; Tom Grummett | First = X-Men Forever Vol 2 #1 | HistoryText = A clone of the original Storm, this bio-synth copy was given the powers of the mutant Wipeout in order to restore the powers of the heroes trapped on Genosha by the Magistrates. The clone was supposed to be a teenager like the original at the time, but the process made her an adult and was thus deemed "unstable" in personality. This version went on to stay with the X-Men, where she touched minds with the Shadow King during an incident on Muir Island. Due to her ability to absorb mutant power, she maintained some of the Shadow King's malevolence and developed an aggressive vindictive attitude. Storm sought out the anti mutant group known as Consortium for help in dominating the X-Men team, as was her desire. She seemingly ambushed the team during a mission which led Wolverine to spy on her. Storm killed Wolverine as was requested by the Consortium and betrayed the X-Men. The murder she committed was discovered by Jean and the X-Men sought to bring her to justice but she refused to answer for her misdeeds and fought back. She was then betrayed by the Consortium and they attempted to murder her. Soon, an adolescent Storm with short hair appeared to Gambit, just as young as she had appeared to him before. When Beast checked for blood work, both Storms were identical. The questions were, which one is real, and did Storm just turn on them or has she been fooling them her entire time with the X-Men? The younger version was called 'Ro, and stayed with the X-Men, even wearing the standard blue and gold uniform. The young 'Ro had no memories of her adult life or her counterpart. While fleeing from the X-Men an injured Storm crashed into the quarters of T'Challa. Despite warnings from Nick Fury of Storm's violent parting with the X-Men, T'Challa felt he could trust his long-time friend implicitly. Welcomed into Wakanda, Storm quickly took to helping the nation, changing the weather to benefit the people, settling disputes, and helping the innocent. Growing close, T'Challa eventually proposed to Storm, but on the night of their wedding, a vengeful Erik Killmonger attacked the couple, depowering Storm with a special necklace and revealing he'd killed T'Challa's entire family. Despite a close fight, T'Challa was killed by Killmonger, who was in turn killed himself by Storm, all part of a plot she had orchestrated to kill off T'Challa while still looking heroic to the Wakandans. She then claimed that she and T'Challa had been married in private during the night, and with the entire royal family dead, was immediately accepted as queen of Wakanda. She formed an alliance with Mariko and tried to kidnap young 'Ro, for reasons that were unrevealed. She later attempted to seize the city state of Geonosha for its military power. After a battle with the X-Men and Morlocks, in which she killed Havok, she was defeated by the young 'Ro who had merged with her memories into her adult form. She was captured by Polaris and she remained a prisoner of Genosha, under supervision from Callisto and Shadowcat. | Powers = Those of her Earth-616 counterpart and the mutant abilities of Wipeout, as well as an ability to absorb mutant powers and personalities. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Atmokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Flight Category:Thermokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Thieves Category:Wakandan Royal Family Category:Clones Category:Clones of Ororo Munroe Category:Clones Created by David Moreau